Elsword: The Imperial meet the Rebellious and Transformed
by Hikari-No-Aria
Summary: In this story, the Imperial characters meet the Rebellious and Transformed. Aisha the Elemental Master casts a spell that causes the Rebellious and Transformed to be teleported to the dimension of the Imperial. They have fun, but trouble waits them at the end. Find out what happens to them in this story!
1. Introduction of the Story

Elsword: The Imperial meet the Rebellious and Transformed

Hiya Guys! This story is going to be published in a few days/a week. It is going to be one of my shorter versions or maybe my lonnger versions. I don't know yet! So please tune in a few days for the first chapter!

DW: YAY! I'm awesome! *Twirls around* Peace!

Me: OH Brother(I don't have a brother by the way)

Me: Oh and I forgot to mention that this story happens after the couples go out with each other/dating. U_U YAS! That's right!


	2. Chapter 1: Our Destinies

_Elsword: Imperial meets Rebellious and Transformed Chapter 1:_

 _Our Destinies_

 _EM's POV_ __

 _As I sat down on the nearby bench, I could feel the spring breeze blow through my lilac hair._

 _Just as I opened my book of elemental study, I heard a familiar voice calling my name._

 _"..sha! "Aisha!" I turned to see a familiar crimson haired knight come my way._

 _Elsword. As he finally reahced me, he let out a long heavy sigh._

 _"Elsword what do you need from me?" I asked the Lord Knight in wonder._

 _He placed his hand upon his chin and said "Well I just wanted to see you that's all!"_

 _He said while giving me a cute *AHEM* Big smile._

 _I nearly smiled back while blushing, but I didn't of course._

 _"Stop joking around Elsword and tell me what you really need from me!" I said to him, my voice almost a scream._

 _I was about to hit him with one of my hard covered books when he said "I surrender!"._

 _I gave him a satisisfied look. "I was wondering how I would act and look if I rebelled against my destiny" He said while looking directly at me._

 _I flinched at the comment. Rebel? I would never consider that idea._

 _All the Imperial characters lived in the land of Elrios and so did the Rebellious and Transformed charcters._

 _However there were different dimensions of the land of Elrios, three dimensions in total._

 _All three dimensions looked EXACTLY like the others, the only difference was the characters._

 _The Imperial charcters followed their destinies and were the noblest of all the charcters._

 _The Rebellious charcters rebelled aginst their destinies and have been corrupted by evil_

 _The Transformed charcters were a combination of the two others, but each charcter had a unique skill or trait._

 _All the charcters had the same base name, but each charcter was given a title that different from the others._

 _For example my base name was Aisha, but my title was Elemental Master._

 _I was one of the Imperial characters along with Lord Knight Elsword, Grand Archer Rena, Blade Master Raven, Code Empress Eve, Iron Paladin Chung, Sakra Devanam Ara, Grand Master Elesis, and Master Mind Add._

 _We, Imperial charcters have never known the Rebellious and Transformed, but it would be a bad idea to._

 _I don't know why Lord Knight Elsword would try to rebel!_

 _It was a stupid idea to me, so I decided to tell him. Except that he was So excited._

 _I hate to ruin it for him, but it was the right decision._

 _"Elsword I think it would be a bad idea to rebel" I finally announced to him. He flinched for a moment and then nodded._

 _"Your right Aisha, your right" He said hesitantly. "You know what Elsword?" I asked him._

 _"What Aisha?" He responded with a curious face._

 _"I think I'm going to search for a spell that can let us meet the Rebellious and Transformed charcters!" I announced happily._

 _Elsword's face lit up at my comment and then then he embrac...hugged me._

 _I could feel my face burning up. "Thank you Aisha!" He said in a warm voice._

 _"My pleasure Elsword, my pleasure" I answered with a TINY smile on my face._

 _Elsword and I headed back to Ruben Village._

 _Setting Change: Ruben Village_

 _As Elsword and I headed back to the village, I could feel a warm hand interwine with mine. Elsword._

 _When we reached the village, we were welcomed by our fellow teamates._

 _"Aisha!" I heard Ara squel as she hugged me. "I'm back Ara, Everyone!" I said._

 _"Where were you two love birds huh?" Rena asked in a curious manner._

 _"We were talking to each other on the hill next to the El tree" Elsword responded in a calm manner._

 _I could feel disappointment stab me. That's right Elsword was calm when the two of us were alone together._

 _I tried to not put on a sad face, but the girls noticed it. "Hey Elsword what did you two TALK about" Elesis asked, trying not to smirk at him._

 _"Nothing we were just tal-talking about s-s-stuff" Elsword staggered while blushing slightly._

 _Elsword was so cute when he was trying to hide his feelings!_

 _"Anyway people, we were talking about the Rebellious and Transformed characters" I continued._

 _Everyone just stared at me like I was losing my mind!_

 _I ignored them and kept talking. "I'm trying to find a spell that can summon the characters from the other dimensions" I resumed._

 _The boys looked like I was making a HUGE mistake while the girls were well... SCREAMING._

 _They weren't screaming because it was a BAD idea, but because it was a GREAT_ idea.

"Then can I meet the other versions of my brother?" Elesis asked excitedly. 

" I would like to meet the other versions of Chung" Eve said in a monotone voice, but I DID see a faint smile on her face.

"AHH I want to see the other Adds" Ara squeled.

"I want to see the other Ravens" Rena added.

The boys just stared at the girls in shock.

I accidently dropped one of my elemental books and I stood there in shock.

A piece of worn out paper fell from the book. I opened it and gasped.

IT was...

Sorry! I decided the first chapter was long enough! The next chapter is where the Rebellious charcters are summoned along with the Transformed!

Me: That's the End of the first chapter!

Elsword: *Slap cheek* HOW DARE YOU END LIKE THAT!

Me: *Crys* QWQ Why u do that 2 me!

Girls: ELSWORD HOW DARE YOU!

Elsword: SORRY! :V

Girls: Your not sorry! *Elemental Storm* *Gungnir* *Giga Stream*

Elsword: Help guys!

Boys: NOT HAPPENING!

Elsword: TRAITORS! ARIA I BLAME YOU!

Me: SORRY QWQ

Me: Tune in for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: The Summon of the Rebellious

**Chapter 2: The Summon**

(Aisha's POV)

I gasped as I saw what was written on the worn out piece of paper.

Everyone looked at me with curious expressions.

"Guys look what I found!" I called to them like a child excited for their first bike.

As everyone gathered around to get a glance of the paper, I read what it said out loud.

 **Charcters from other dimensions, here my call**

 **You will be summoned and in a portal you will fall.**

 **The summoner will tell you the reason for the calling today**

 **Hurry and do what you need or forever they will stay.**

I stared in shock at the summoning spell I held between my pale hands .

Everyone looked at me with wide, perplexed eyes.

The Grand Archer was the first to say "Aisha do you know what this means?".

I nodded in answer.

"This is a summoning spell to call forth the Rebellious and Transformed characters from the other dimensions!" I announced to the others.

Everyone gasped at what I said.

"It can't be possible!" Add commented in a tone that said that he didn't believe a single word I said.

"You might think it is not Add bu-" *SLAM* I was about to finish, but I was cut off when a something heavy hit slamed me down .

I screamed in agony for the pain I felt was immense. It was like a elephant just came falling from the sky and crushed my back!

I looked up to see a familiar red headed person with crimson red eyes. He had long red hair extensions while tattoos were scattered all around his pale skin. He was wearing a black top that hid his only his chest and baggy white pants.

He looked awfully familiar, but I couldn't clearly remember who he was.

"Will you get off me!" I screamed as I felt my back getting even MORE crushed by this unknown person's weight.

"Oh sorry about that, babe" The red head answered back as he got off my back.

I let out a relived sigh as I streched my muscules.

 _Did he just call me_ _ **BABE?**_

I was already grossed out by this stranger.

That's when I realized that there were more of his kind.

I stared with a perplexed look on my face as I looked around to see more people.

They ALL looked something like US!

I ran back to where the others were in fear.

"Don't these people look familiar?" I whispered to the gang.

They nodded in agreement.

"That guy with the tattoos kinda looks like me don't 'cha think guys?" Lord Knight asked.

"Yes you are very correct." The Code Empress replied in a serious tone.

"What are we doing here guys?" A purple haired girl with twin pigtails said.

I gasped when I realized she looked like me except without a bat staff, and all the dark, purple clothing.

"I don't know Aisha, but this looks exactly like Elrios!" shouted a elf with green hair that was in a side ponytail.

She looked exactly like Rena the Grand Archer minus the side ponytail, the halter neck top, pleated skirt, and the crossbow.

These three were accompanied by six others, each looking like us.

That's when they shifted their gaze to us.

"Oh MY GOSH!, You looked exactly like us!" The bat girl said.

"Excuse me, but I think **you** look like us not the other way around." Code Empress commented.

That's when an idea came into mind.

"Wait are you guys the Rebellious charcters?" I guessed.

They nodded in response.

"That is NOT possible!" Add argued in dismay. I rolled my eyes.

"Add just admit that the spell worked!" I said in a proud manner.

"YOU LITTLE!" Add responded making a angry, yet amused face.

*Ahem* I looked around to see the Rebellious charcters looking at us with impatient expressions.

"Oh sorry!" I replied, embarassed at what I'd done.

"So can we introduce each other or what?" Ara said in a impatient tone.

"Good idea" Elesis added.

(Setting change: Cottage in Ruben Village)

"So can I start this introduction please?" The playboy that looked like Elsword said.

"Go ahead, Knock yourself out." I said in a bored tone.

*Ahem* "Sup! Name is Elsword the Rune Slayer and I'm the Elsword of the Rebellious dimension." He announced in a cheerful tone.

I glanced over to see Elsword with his jaw dropping, he probably couldn't believe **this** guy was the one of the other hims.

"Hello nice to meet you, my name is Lord Knight Elsword." The LK greeted to the RS in a knightly tone (get it? :3).

"Man what's with the armor and serious expression, loosen up!" The Rune Slayer laughed at the behavior of his other self.

"Well at least I'm not revealing my **skin** like you!" The Lord Knight shot back in a furious voice.

 _Those two are not going to get along, they are like night and day!_

Next, was the twin tailed purple haired girl went next.

"Hi my name is Aisha the Void Princess and I'm from the Rebellious dimension." She murmered in a almost inaudible voice.

I stared at the Void Princess with a curious, but long stare that seemed to startle her.

"Nice getting to know you Void Princess, my name is Aisha the Elemental Master!" I piped in a friendly tone as I offered a handsake.

She shyly took my hand and gently shook. _She's so cute!_

Next up was a man that looked like Raven, except without the deadly aura that he gave off.

"Name's Raven the Reckless Fist." He mumbled in a unfriendly tone.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Raven the Blade Master from the Imperial dimension." Raven the Blade Master said as he offered a hand shake.

The Reckless Fist roughly shook his hand and looked away. _What's his problem?_

After him, the green haired elf introduced herself in a unique way.

"Hiya!" "My name's Rena the Wind Sneaker and you are HOT!" She proposed to the BM as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

In an instant, Raven(BM) turned a crimson red that could match the color of Elsword's hair.

I turned to see Rena the GA with a demonic aura around her while her eye was twitching in anger.

Even so she offered a handshake, but they ended up glaring each other with deadly stares.

 _Rena the GA meeting the other Renas is going to be like us going into an exploding minefield!_

After she introduced herself, a silvered hair nasod wearing a black mini dress trimmed with pink stepped up.

"Hello fellow people of this land!" "I am Queen Code Nemesis Eve of the Nasods, so bow down to me commoners!" The silverette proclaimed in a proud tone.

"I shall not **bow** down to you Code Nemesis Eve, but you will **bow** down to me, Code Empress Eve!" Eve the CE demanded in a serious manner.

"Let us not fight dear Empress because we are do not seek harm!" The CN exclaimed in a friendly yet serious tone.

Eve(CE) nodded in response and smiled. It was one of her very few smiles at the very least.

After the introduction of the silverette, a blond haired boy came before Chung(IP).

"Hello, I am Prince Chung of the kingdom of Hamel." He proudly informed.

"I hold the title Deadly Chaser Chung, a pleasure to meet you." He ended.

Chung(IP) shook his hand and introduced himself by saying "A pleasure to meet you too and my name is Chung the Iron Paladin."

"Are you sure your a male?" The Deadly Chaser inquired while observing what looked like IP's hair.

"Yes, very sure thank you" The Iron Paladin replied with a slightly annoyed look on his pale face.

After the introduction of the Deadly Chaser, the Ara of the Rebellious dimension introduced herself.

"Hello, my name's Ara the Yama Raja!" She piped to the Sakra Devanam with a excited smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you Yama Raja Ara, I'm Ara the Sakra Devanam!" The Sakra Devanam replied with a wide smile.

Then, Ara(SD) leaned into the YR's ear and whispered "Do you think Add's cute?"

I could see a bright smile form on the YR's face and she answered back with a "yes".

A ear breaking, KYA! was screamed from the SD's mouth. _These two are going to get along just fine!_

Next, a blazing crimson red haired woman spoke up to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Elesis the Blazing Heart." She told us in a friendly tone.

"Nice to meet you Blazing Heart, I am Elesis the Grand Master." The noble Grand Master proclamied to the Blazing Heart.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they gazed at each other's clothing attire.

Grand Master was wearing a formal long dress colored with streaks of red, gold, white, and black while holding a large claymore.

She wore long black stockings that go up past her knees and white trimmed gold boots with heels.

Blazing Heart in comparison was wearing a short black vest top that was similar to RS's and matching black shorts with a wide red belt.

Over the top and bottom she wore a long sleeved white cape that was burned slightly at the end. One of her black stockings was short while the other was long.

Her shoes were designed with gold and red while the heels were decorated with armor. She was holding a black and red sword that was similiar to a wing of a bird.

Lastly, the Add from the Rebellious dimension introduced himself.

"My name is Add the Lunatic Psyker." He blankly announced in a slightly annoyed tone.

"You sure do **look** like a lunatic from what I see." Add(MM) sneered as he chuckled at his statement.

That was it. Suddenly, a burst of electric pulses slammed into the ground, causing the Mastermind to fall **hard**.

"What did you say huh punk?" The Lunatic Pysker dared in a deadly tone.

"I said you definetely **looked** like a lunatic from what I see!" The MM shot back while wiping red blodd from his mouth.

His pearl white gloves were know splattred with crimson red blood.

The cottage then became a pile of rubble and debris after a hundred electric shockwaves and pulses.

 _Maybe this wasn't a great idea after all._ I sighed at the now crumbled cottage.

 **That is the end of the 2nd chapter folks! It was indeed longer than all the other chapters in any one of my stories! U_U. I hoped you liked it!~Aria**

 **Me: Aww I loved this chapter**

 **RS: I sure did, what 'cha think babe.**

 **EM: Hands of playboy**

 **LK: Yeah! Get off MY GIRL, Loverboy!**

 **GA: Ummm.. Everyone please calm down..**

 **RS + EM + LK: Shut up Rena!**

 **Rena: *Smiles evily* Ohh is that how you want things? *Hunter's Destiny***

 **Everyone: OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! *Runs for our lives***

 **Me: See you in our next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3:The Visit from the Transformed

Chapter 3: The Surprise Visit of the Transformed

(Elemental Master's POV)

I stared in shock at the mess of rubble and debris that the **two** Adds had created.

 _Oh no._ I looked around to try to find the furious looking Grand Archer, but saw none.

I sighed in relief because if she was here I could imagine the **whole** world of Elrios being destroyed by her arrows of destruction!

I shivered at the thought of it.

The problem was **how** were we suppose to fix this mess!

Just then, I spotted the everyone except the two Adds coming my way.

"Guys do you know where the Adds went because we need a **serious** talk with them about the destruction of this cottage!" I proclaimed in a furious manner.

"Yes we need to find them before both **Renas** come!" The Sakra Devanam chimed in with a worried tone.

"Yup because both of them are like demons of the land of Elrios!" Rune Slayer informed in a scaried tone.

I could feel a demonic aura behind me and I turned around to see... Rena the Grand Archer and Rena the Wind Sneaker.

 _Oh no_. "Well what do we have here guys?" the GA asked in a deadly tone.

She was dragging two familiar bodies, the bodies of the Adds.

 _Oh no. I feel SO sorry for them_.

I gulped. "Ummm... You see Rena, the Adds kinda destroyed the cottage that we lived in." I concluded to her.

"THEY WHAT?" I heard the Wind Sneaker yell in a furious tone.

"WAIT!" I heard a girly voice say.

I looked up to see a purple haired girl with curly pigtails and a heart shaped winged wand.

 _Who the heck was that?_ "WAIT! DON'T!" The unfamiliar girl said once again.

 _What is she talking about?_ "DON'T DESTROY ELRIOS LIKE YOU DID IN THE FUTURE!" She added with a worried expression.

(Time Skip: Few minutes later)(-BTW Aisha fixed the cottage by using her magic)

There was an awkward silence between us and the unfamiliar girl.

As she finished sipping her tea, she then explained who she was.

"Hi! My name is Aisha the Dimension Witch and I'm from the Transformed dimension!" She piped in a friendly tone.

 _The Transformed dimension?_ I looked to see everyone else with the same expression that said "The Transformed dimension?".

"So what did you mean when they destroyed Elrios?" I asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Oh they got mad and they destroyed the whole world." She said in a calm tone.

I shook it off. "Anyway, How did you get here?" I inquired to the Dimension Witch.

"Oh I was summoned with the rest of the Transformed character just like the Rebellious characters." She answered back, a hint of worry could be heard from her voice.

 _WHAT! My spell even summoned the Transformed characters!_

"Wait, but where are the rest of the Transformed characters?" The Grand Master asked in a curious tone.

I expected her to look depressed, but instead she smiled a bright smile that could light up the whole night sky.

 _Amazing smile_. "They're gonna to be here in three, two, one." She announced.

*BANG! The door slamed open to reveal a crimson red haired boy with a patch of black on the side.

He was holding what seemed to two swords in his hand.

 _He must be the Elsword of the Transformed dimension._

When he saw Aisha(DW), his eyes grew wide.

"AISHA!" He screamed, his scream was SO loud that I think my ears have gone deaf.

I glanced to see the Dimension Witch look unusually calm.

"Oh hi Infinity Sword." She blankly mutttered.

 _So his name is Infinity Sword huh?_

"Where in Elrios were you!" He screamed **again**.

 _OKAY if this guy does_ _ **not**_ _be quiet, I WILL call a doctor and see if he has a voice tone problem or something. Or maybe i'll call the cops and tell them that this person is a lunatic and is shouting_ _ **way too loud**_ _and that he could be mistaken for a crazy person!_

The Dimension Witch sighed and replied by saying "Elsword I got lost in the space-time dimension portal."

"Well **you** left us in a time period where **I** was still a **baby** and **everyone** in the Transformed dimension saw me accidently **pee!"** He hollered at the calm looking DW.

He then turned a scarlet red when he realized what he said.

I could feel tears swelling up and the room exploded with "HAHAHA!". The whole gang started to crack up at what happened.

After like **forever** of laughing, Dimension Witch explained what happened.

"So we were summoned to your world of Elrios, but unfortunately the gang of Transformed characters and I got lost in the space-time portals." She explained **still** in a calm manner.

"However I got separated from them as we were heading to the present time and place." She continued in a monotone voice.

"AND then she left us in a time p-period where I got e-embarassed!" The Infinity Sword stuttered while blushing like crazy.

We started to crack up until IS sent us a deadly glare.

"So where are the rest of your crew?" CE asked while drinking her herbal tea.

"Oh they are right behind me." The IS replied with a calm expression.

 _WHAT?_ I looked behind him to see 7 other people, each looking something like us.

 _WHEN DID THEY GET THERE? ARE THEY MAGICIANS OR CAN THEY JUST_ POOF UP ANYWHERE?

Me: **AND CUT!** That's the end of the 3rd chapter! The introduction of the others will be in the next chapter. I won't be updating or about 4-5 days because of summer vacation and all. I will be busy with updating my other stories so I'm sorry! QwQ

Me: I'm not gonna be updating! QwQ I'm way to busy!

Girls: NO MORE LOVE SCENCES WITH THE BOYS!

Boys: *STARE AT GIRLS*

Me: I'm sorry!


	5. Chapter 4:The Intro of the Transformed

Chapter 4: The Introduction of the Transformed

(Elemental Master's POV)

I just stared in shock. How in the world did I **not** realize that there were 7 more people behind Infinity Sword?

When I finally snapped out of my thoughts, I greeted them with a smile.

"Come sit down and make yourself at home!" I greeted to the seven other transformed characters.

As all the transformed characters started to take a seat on the chairs of the living room, the introduction started.

The first introduction went to the Rena of the Transformed region. _I hope she doesn't get in arguments with the other Renas or we'll be toast by the time breakfast starts._

However I noticed that this Rena was more...mature or calm?

She was wearing quite revealing black and green clothing that showed off most of her chest area. _I'm so envious!_ She wore a long black feathered cape on her back and she wore black stockings that went past her knee. She held her bow in right hand and Erendil in her left.

"A pleasure to meet you all and I go by the name Night Watcher." She announced in a calm, but courteous manner. _I think I'm going to like her._

As she examined the occupants in the room, her eyes met those of the Blade Master. I could feel my forehead start to sweat.

"You must be the Raven from the Imperial dimesion, a pleasure to meet you." She greeted with a small smile as she held out her hand.

"Um...Nice to meet you too Night Watcher." He replied in a nervous tone. "My name is Blade Master." He added, but this time with a more friendler tone. He shook her hand and smiled.

I glanced around to see the other two Renas with demonic auras around them. I gulped. "If you have free time can we spend some time together Blade Master?" Night Watcher asked in a curious tone.

That did it. The other two Renas marched up to Night Watcher and grapped her by her collar.

"Hands off Night Watcher or you'll have to answer to us, Grand Archer and Wind Sneaker!" The GA hollered in a furious tone to the calm looking NW. _It surprising that she said_ _ **we.**_

The NW sighed. "I'm only asking him if he has free time, he could spar with me to train my Erendil." She shot back in an annoyed tone.

GA's and WS's faces flushed as they heard her explain her actions. "So can you release me please?" Night Watcher asked as she struggled to get loose from their amazingly strong grip.

The Grand Archer and Wind Sneaker blushed for they were very embarassed and let the struggling NW go. _They jump to conclusions way too much. They're like spolied demon children or something!_

After the introduction of Night Watcher, a man with long black hair with streaks of red introduced himself. He was wearing black and red clothing and held his blade in one hand. _He looks like a gangster!_

"Sup my name Veteran Commander and I'm the Raven of the Transformed dimension." He announced in a intimidating tone.

 _He really is from the transformed dimension! He has turned from a calm good Raven to a gangster Raven? But is he still Raven? I'm getting confused._

VC and RF were staring at each other for what looked like years, but it was only for a minute. _Those two give me the creeps._

After Veteran Commander, a long silvered haired girl went up to introduce herself. She was wearing a crown on her head and she was wearing a white dress, layered with black and trims of pink. She was wearing pearl white gloves and white knee high boots. All around her clothing, I spotted cerulean blue gemstones.

There was a long silence before she finally introduced herself. "For the resurrection of the Nasod Kingdom, I have harnessed the power of the El." She announced in a proud manner. "I am Queen Eve of the Nasods and I hold the title of Code Battle Seraph." She added and then bowed. Her face was beet red as she sat down.

"AWWW! SO CUTE!" The girls and I said in union.

As the girls crowded around the shy looking CBS, a blonde pikachu haired boy came up to introduce himself.

He was wearing white armor that protected his body and he was holding a unique looking destroyer.

"Hello my name is Chung the Tactical Trooper and pleased to meet you." He announced with a wide smile. He seemed very friendly and I liked that.

After his introduction, a surprsing thing happened that might of caused an uproar. It seems that the Sakra Devanam had taken a liking to his new Chung.

When she walked up to him, she offered a hand shake and greeted by saying "Nice to meet you Tactical Trooper Chung!" She had a wide and **very** friendly smile on her face.

"My name's Ara the Sakra Devanam and I just know that we'll get along **VERY** well." She added with a smile on her face.

"Ummm...Nice to meet you too Ara the Sakra Devanam." The TT replied nervously as he shook her hand.

Suddenly, Ara(SD) took his handshake and embrac.. *AHEM* hugged him very tightly. Chung's(TT) face became flushed for something very soft had hit his chest.(I hope you know what I mean guys.)

I gasped and so did the others. I glanced to see the MasterMind's eyes glow a bright purple. _Oh no, this is not good._ I glanced again, this time to see Eve the Code Battle Serpah make a very deadly looking expression. In her small hands, she held something very dangerous. A...tazor. _Oh no._

Just as I was about to get Ara to stop embracing Chung, a voice said "Fox's Fire!".

Suddenly, a burst of fox flames attacked the surprised SD, but she managed to dodge the very close and dangerous attack.

I turned around to see the attacker, a young woman with black hair.

She had streaks of white in some parts of her hair and behind her were 9 cloth like tails. She was holding a spear in one hand and she was wearing a large bow on the back of her hair.

She was wearing a revealing dress that exposed her chest area and her eyes were different colors. When one eye was orange, the other was red. She looked awfully familiar, but I didn't know who she was.

Everyone just stared in shock for the attacker was a unknown female with a spear. "Are you okay Chung?" She asked in a worried tone as her eyes met those of the Tactical troopers.

"I'm fine, but I think you should clearly introduce yourself." He replied as he gestured her to sit down.

After she sipped her herbal tea, she sighed and started introducing herself.

"I'm the Ara of the Transformed dimension, Asura." She announced as she met eye contact with the others in the room.

"I hope we can get along or we'll have to start killing each other right?" She asked with a deadly look on her face.

The whole room shivered at her comment. _Ara definately transformed alright_!

She chuckled at our reaction. "I'm just kidding!" She announced as she started laughing at our scared expressions.

I sighed in relief. Then suddenly a voice came and interupted the laughing.

"So am I going to have to introduce myself or what here." A white haired man with purple pupils angrily asked.

Everyone nodded. "Diabolic Esper, the Add of the Transformed dimension." He cackled as he introduced himself.

 _I'm getting freaked out here!_ After the introduction of the DiE, a woman with crimson red hair introduced herself.

She had the same crimson red hair as Elsword, but she had a different look in her eyes. It kinda spooked me.

"They shouldn't have messed with me...that's what I say." She announced in a serious yet bland tone.

"I'm Crimson Avenger, the Elesis from the Transformed dimesion." She coldly added as her bloody red eyes grew even umm...bloodier.

When she spotted Grand Master, Blazing Heart, Lord Knight, and Rune Slayer, a smile formed on her lips.

"Well, Well, whatdo we have here?" She asked in a corrupted tone.

"Why if it isn't the Elesis' and Elswords' from the other dimensions." She added with the same amused face.

I tell you what happened next was...either awful or exciting.

Me: AND CUT! That is the end of this chapter! You will find out what happens in the next chapter. I might not be updating too soon again because I might be updating my others stories or making new ones. I am VERY SORRY if I update late. QwQ

I hope you guys tune in for more of my chapters! I also hope that more people will review!


	6. Chapter 5: Sparring Starts

Hiya Guys! Aria Here! Sorry for not updating sooner! Updating my other stories and vacation are probably the reasons I'm not going to be updating any sooner than maybe 4-6 days. If I am too lazy or I have writer's block then maybe I'm going to update later. I hope that isn't the case because I want to update faster and let my readers review on my stories more! Maybe, Just maybe if I get 4 more reviews on this chapter, I'll update ASAP. K? Please enjoy!(BTW, every reviewer can ONLY review ONCE on this chapter.)

Chapter 5: Sparring Starts

(Elemental Master's POV)

I just stared in awe. The two moving figures in front of me were like blurs. Each one was moving at the same exact speed as the other. Every skill, every movement, and every sound that came out of their mouths was captured by me.

 _It was a great idea for Elesis the Crimson Avenger to suggest that we do sparring. I'm glad that she didn't go first because whoever fought her would become the butter to her toast or is it the toast to her butter? I'm getting confused._

We decided who fought who by random drawings. Each person had to reach into the homemade box(that I personally created) and pull out the card. Each card had a number on it and each person had to find the person with the same card number. That person would be their opponent.

I had to admit that I was a genuis to think of this idea! (*Note: It wasn't her idea AT ALL.)

(*Note: Now She laughs like a crazy person/lunatic/maniac because she thinks she a genius.) (*Note: Now Add is offended by my words. QwQ)

*Ahem* Back to Story:

As Everyone finished finding their opponent, the characters sat down on the bleachers.

"Okay Everyone!" I announced in a proud manner. "You will spar when you are told to, understand?" I asked giving each and every character a glance.

At my words, IS started to snicker. I gave him a deadly glare. I started to chuckle. "What is so funny Mr. Infinity Sword?" I asked in a curious manner.

He stopped and looked at me in the eyes. A creepy smirk grew on his face. "Oh its nothing, it's just that I think you are way too BOSSY." He shot back to me in a very nonsarcastic tone.

The last word shot through my heart like a cupid's arrow, but with no love. More like a angry cupid's arrow that destroys the person's pride!

I would feel my eye twitching. _This guy._ I had to take three deep breaths to prevent me from using binding circle and making him a french doll! Wait, no I would have made him wear a wig, makeup, and a lolita dress. Then he would become a french doll! ("MWAHHAAAA!") I loved that idea, but my mind told me something else.

"So do you have a better way to make me explain this better?" I asked with a calm expression. He placed his hand on his chin to make a thinking pose.

"Why don't **you** shut up and let us spar whenever we want?" He asked in while batting his eyelashes. For a second I thought "French Doll.", but then I stopped.

That was the last straw. I summoned my winged staff and pointed it at him. "Bring it ON!" I shouted at him. I could feel my tsundere self say "NO!", but I ignored it.

IS smirked. _Don't tell me he was provoking me into doing this!_ I could feel anger boiling up inside me like a pot of boiling lava.

"Bring it Elemental **Diaster."** He shot back as he gripped Conwell(Did I spell that right?) and his sword. _OH NO HE DIDN'T!_

I was about to hit him with my staff when an *AHEM* sounded. I glanced over to see all three Renas(which was surprising, but I guess NW still has the Rena demonic side.) glare at us.

Demonic aura lurked around and their faces turned from a angelic smile to a demonic smile. THAT WAS SCARY. "That is enough IS AND EM!" GA announced, her face looking rather scary.

And when I say scary, I don't mean the haunted house scary, I mean the YOUR GOING TO DIE scary. Or is it the I'm going to rip off your head scary? Any scary is fine, but this scary is something you shouldn't mess with!

"You kids should learn to respect each other." NW added as she crossed her hands to show she was DEAD serious.

Everyone gulped including me. I lowered my staff and cursed under my breath. IS did the same, probably not wanting a lecture from not just one, but THREE Renas.

The Renas looked satisfied and then nodded their head in approvement.

"So...who's going to spar first?" Tactical Trooper asked with a curious expression.

 _Oh right. Forgot about that part._ "Okay...which two people have card number one?" I asked as I looked around to see the number 1.

Then, two people's hands were raised. It was the hands of the Code Empress and Sakra Davanam. _Hmmmmm. This is going to be an exciting match. Imperial vs Imperial._

"Why don't yo _u two go ahead and get set up in th_ e sparring area?" I asked as I pointed to a wide open field covered in lush grass.(Kinda like a baseball field, but without the bases and such.)

They nodded to show their understanding. The two checked their gear and skills before heading out to the battlefield.

(Me:The Battlefield of Battles or Fields!) (EM: ? That doesn't even make sense Aria.) (Me: Whaaatt?)

*Ahem* Back to the Story:

As the two players reached the battleground, the others except myself were seated on the side bleachers. I was busy starting the match like I was suppose to.

I held a microphone in one hand and a red flag in the other.

I signaled then to say their lines. The Code Empress and Sakra Devanam nodded.

"Ophelia, Oberon. Let's get this over with." The Empress announced as her two servants appeared beside her.

"Brother, I realized in this world there exists evil, and their forces are great in numbers.

If they continue to exist, there could be others that will suffer the same fate as yours. I have decided to stand with justice, and I will punish the demons.  
Wait for me.." The Sakra Devanam said as she proudly held her spear in her hand.

"AND...Battle START!" I announced into the microphone. I moved by flag and blew into the whistle.

*TWEET*

I smirked. _Battle Start._

ME: AND CUT! That is the end of this chapter. I hoped you liked it. I am very grateful for the reviewers that patiently wait for my updates. Especially, .tetsu AKA Testu because he was telling me how much he wanted me to update sooner!( Tetsu your a boy?) Anyway, I hoped you liked it and PLEASE wait for my next update. 


	7. Chapter 6: Code Empress vs Sakra Devanam

Hiya Guys! Aria here! Sorry for the VERY late update. I told you guys that I was going to update ASAP, but I didn't update as soon as possible. I am sorry! I hope that this chapter is good enough for you guys to forgive me! QwQ. Also I revised my combos, so people could understand what combo the characters are trying to do. ~Aria

Chapter 6: Code Empress vs Sakra Devanam

( SD's POV)

 _Battle Start!_

As soon as that was said, I swiftly ran towards Eve.

I zigzaged while closing in onto her opponent to make sure that she didn't have a clear shot at me.

As the I reached attacking range, I started off with the first three Tiger Stances, Tiger Stance 1: Rock Smash, Tiger Stance 2: Tiger Claw, and Tiger Stance 3: Earth Axis

As I did Tiger Stance 4, Eve quickly dodged and landed behind. She used Oberon Guard, so I couldn't go behind her and starting her basic ZZZ, left, left, right, up Z combo.

After she did that combo two times, she ran, jumped, and called Ophelia to launch a grenade.

When the grenade hit me, I fell down hard on the grassy ground, but swiftly rose up.

I started to attack her with a a simple ZZZ, left, left, right, ZZZ, left, left, right ZZZ and repeated that until she was knocked down.

When she got up, he started hitting me with a few Zs and then she hit me with a MEB. "Electronic Field!" She called as Ophelia was summoned to cast an electric field and then knocked me down.

 _Oh no._ My HP was already half way gone and Eve probably has around has 200 to 300 MP.

As I got up, I decided to end this quickly before Eve could use any 200 to 300 MP skill.

 _Hmm..._ I catched Eve in a XXXXX then used Energy Absorption, then hit her with Steal Body. After she was stunned, I hit her with a few ^Z's then hit her with a final ZZXX(Eagle Dive) before she mana breaked.

Her HP bar was down about 1/5th and one Flying Kite could end this match. I ran away, turned around to attack again, but I guess I was one step behind.

Eve like the maneuverable nasod she was, glided behind me and attacked me with her Oberon Air Slash. When she landed, she started hitting me XXZ, turned around, faced me, and hit me again and again with her Nasod Servants Combo.

I had no choice, but to mana break out of her combo and lose some of my mana. I only had around 130 MP and that was enough to do a few combos.

Once I got up, Eve starting gliding around the sparring area for some reason. I had to catch her somehow. Once I was a few inches away from her, I hit her with Steal Body and stunned.

I did my ZZZ, left, left, right ZZZ, left, left, right ZZZ combo and gained MP. 312 MP precisely. As I was about to hit her with another ZZZ, she quickly called Spit Fire: Flush and comboed me with another Electronic Field, MEB, and then did a few Zs.

I quickly Mana Breaked and escped from her vicious combo. I was down to 1/5 HP while Eve was around 1/6 HP. I had enough Mana to do a Flying Kite and I could end this match.

When I got up, I started charging towards Eve. As I was about to do a Z, she called Oberon Guard and glided behind me, causing me to be trapped in a corner.

She hit me with her Nasod Servants Combo and the with a ZZZ, right, right, up, Z. I quickly escaped from another of her ZZZ, right, right, up Z and tried to escape to another platfrom. HOWEVER, what I didn't know was that Eve had enough MP.

Just enough to catch me with a few Zs and then to end me with an Assault Spear Buster. I dramatically fell down as my HP dropped to 0.

Eve triumphantly did her victory pose(She didn't do a peace sign with her hands, she called Oberon to bow and Ophelia to give her a cup of tea.) and she was called the winner.

As my body vanished, I was resurrected and appeared before the others in the bleachers.

"Well done Ara the Sakra Devanam!" Aisha the Elemental Master piped as she gave me an encouraging smile.

I blushed. "Thank you, but I lost either way." I sighed as I took a glance at a certain someone. _Was he watching? I can't believe that I lost in front of him!_

As Eve came back to the bleachers, she recieved compliments from members of the gang. Even from...Add. I could feel my blood boil. Eve calmly thanked everyone for their comments with a small smile on her face.

Add and even Chung almost fainted when they saw that hint of smile. I could feel my eye twitch. I decided to end their "little" talk of theirs before this talk made me kill BOTH Chung and Add.

Or actually turn them into my personal martial arts pratice dummy. "SO ELEMENTAL MASTER WHO'S GOING NEXT!?" I shouted to the now deaf looking EM.

"Ummmm...Lets see it seems that Elesis the Crimson Avenger and Elsword the Lord Knight are next." She replied as she checked her clipboard. Her face showed a hint of worry and a hint of DEAD.

I chuckled. _There's no need to worry about your love Aisha._

I glanced over to see LK looking rather DEAD, sucked dry, and rather scared.

On the other hand, CA looked like she was going to enjoy crush- *Ahem* fighting her imperial brother.

The next fight, was rather different I have to say.

ME: AND CUT! That is the end of this chapter. I'm sorry for the quite late update. Also sorry if I explained the match rather boringly, badly, or blandly. I am not a announcer on the air that can do this stuff. Please review! Also ARROWCHAN3, HATSUNE FEII, .TESU, and NISHIANE are the only reviewers that reviewed on my last chapter. WHERE ARE THE REST OF MY REVIEWERS!? LUNARSNOWCAT56, MITUSAURA, THE-GREAT-ME-SAMA PLEASE COME BACK! Ohhh...there probably on vacation. When you guys come back please review k?


	8. Chapter 7: Whats Happening

HIYA! Aria here! This chapter took me a LONG Time I know. There is NOT going to be a fighting scene for CA vs LK. Why? This is NOT a combo handbook, it is a story, so I'm going to cut the fighting scenes I guess. I'm not sure if I want to keep the fighting scenes. Also I am going to update slower(You probably know this if you guys read mystory Elsword: Secrets of the Heart) because I have a pre-college program for the WHOLE month starting tomorrow! Anyway, I hope you like it!

Chapter 7: What's happening!?

(EM's POV)

I watched in horror as Elesis the Crimson Avenger used her last deadly move, Fate Smash. My eyes grew wide and my mouth was wide open when Elsword sadly fell down, his HP was 0.

Clapping started as I announced Elesis the Crimson Avenger the winner. _Knight...lost? Oh who cares...I get to embarrass him more!_ I chuckled.

As Knight resurrected back into the stands, I started to tease him. "Knight..you were so cool back there!" I complimented as I put on a fake smile.

He blushed. I mentally chuckled. "Thanks Master..." He whispered as he shyky scratched the back of his head. I mentally snickered and decided to add some more compliments.

"It was SO COOL when you lost and I was on the ground, holding in my laughter..." I sarcasticly told him as I fluttered my eyelashes.

He glared at me. I snickered and skipped away, proud of my actions. I could hear Knight curse. I laughed. _It was fun while it lasted..._

Time Change: Few minutes later

"Okay Everyone, may I have your attention!?" I shouted into a megaphone.

I smiled. _I got everyone's attention!_

"Okay are next competitors are Dimesion Witch and Diabolic Esper!" I cheered as I pointed to the two.

They stood up and started checking their stats and gear. After Witch finished checking her gear and such, I saw her go by Infinity. _What is she doing?_

She seemed to be talking to Infinity about the match. I could see hurt, sadness, and worry in Infinity's eyes. I sighed. _He's probably worried about her_.

Suddenly, Witch leaned in and k-kissed him! I just stared awe. _OH MY GOSH!_ I was both shocked and envious at the same time. Can that even happen.

The shocked part of my brain said this:

 _" OH MY GOSH! Why are they doing th_ at in public! Teens these days!"

That part of my brain was like an old granny that was surprised to see teens kissing in the park. _" Excuse me young lady! I am NOT OLD!"_

"Whatever"

The envious part of me said:

 _"That's not fair! I want to be lovey-dovey with Knight and kiss him! Why is it only Witch and Infinity! I want to kiss him! I want to touch him! I even dream of doing BEEEPP and BEEEP with him! Also BEEE-"_

"Shut up! Your more like the perverted me! STOP THAT! THIS INSTANT!"

Anyway, I just stared in shock as Witch pulled away from Infinity and kissed him on the cheek. Infinity smirked. He grabbed a lock of Witch's hair and kissed it.

I could feel blood rising up from my cheeks. "A-Ah...YOU TWO STOP FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER!" I shouted as I pointed an accusing finger that the flirting couple.

Everyone wipped their heads around and stared at the "lovey-dovey couple" in shock/curiosity.

Witch and Infinity blushed HARD and looked away from each other. I COULD NO **BELIEVE** THAT THEY ACTUALLY **FLIRTED** IN **PUBLIC**!

Snickers and whispers could be heard from the group of people. That made it EVEN worse for the Transformed couple. Just then a puddle of blood spurt onto the cement floor. I gasped...and so did the others.

I watched in disbelief/horror/and shock as Witch collapsed on the floor, blood oozing out of side. She let out grunts and shouts of pain as she held her stomach in pain.

I rushed over to her, but before I could get there...Infinity made it there.

Worry and disbelief grew on his face as he gently shook Witch. He leaned over her face to see her cry.

"Witch..no..Aisha please..are you okay?" He whispered as tears formed in his crimson eyes. Two droplets fell slowing on to Witch's already teary face.

"I-Infinity...E-Elsword...don't worry about me...I'm going to be just fine..You Elbaka stop making me have...to yell at you..you kn-" She started, but before she could finish, blood splashed onto her hand and she layed unmoving on the cold cement floor.

No sound..No movement...and no breathing...

I watched, my amethyst eyes wide in shock. I couldn't believe it. "W-Witch?" I stuttered as I slowly grabbed her pale hand, tears interupting my words.

I started sobbing. While some remained silent, some cried, and some looked away from the scene. Not a single word was said to comfort us...because we were too traumatized to even utter a word of comfort.

I clutched her right hand while Infinity clutched her left. Both of us were sobbing and a look of worry and fear grew on our faces.

What is happening to us...

-  
That is the end of this chapter. I decided to stop the sparring scenes and try to do something different. This story is reaching its climax soon and will end in about 2-4 more chapters. I hope you guys keep reading though! And yes..I'm going to be updating less starting tomorrow because of my program. Please wait!~Aria


	9. Chapter 8: The Secret Revealed

Hiya Guys! I'm back with another chappie! ;) If you read "Life with the Elgang Couples" you would know that I took a break from FF for a while due to family problems. I however feel better, so I'm continuing FF! Yay! So, I hope you guys like this chapter! Also, this chapter reveals most of the questions that you guys asked! And enjoy~!

~Chapter 8: The Secret Revealed~

Everyone was bewildered at the sight in front of them. Nobody could utter a word. While the Elemental Master and Infinity Sword were shedding their tears, the others stayed quiet not wanting to cause a scene.

" _Why...What happened to you Witch!"_ Infinity thought as he touched her pale face and shedded another tear.  
Suddenly, he turned around and glared at the others, rage filled his deep crimson pupils. "Why are you guys just standing there!" He shouted, causing the others to flinch. "There is someone dead in front of us and all you do is stand there?" He asked as he let go of Witch's hand and stood up. "You guys aren't even shedding a tear at all, are you guys so heartless?" He asked, rage and mixed emotions shown in his voice.  
There was a silence. Infinity gritted his teeth and looked away.  
"Some friends you are, I bet you're not even sad that she died, I bet you guys are glad that she's gone, I bet th-"  
"Shut up!" Night screamed, her face full of hurt. Tears streamed down her face causing her to choke.

She started sobbing and she fell on her knees. "A-Ah...We're trying to keep our cool Infinity, yelling won't do us any good...Wahhhaaa" She cried as tears choked her voice. Veteran came over and comforted her and she jumped into his arms, sobbing.  
Elsword(Infinity) stopped his insults and cursed under his breath. Soon, both Archer and Wind started crying and the rest of the girls joined them. Even Empress was crying while Ophelia and Oberon looked after her. Nemesis was quietly tearing up and Seraph showed no emotion, except for the hint of sadness on her face. As the girls cried, the boys each comforted their little lamb...all except Esper.  
Esper just looked at the group of sobbing people with an expression that said "You guys are crazy". Asura catched that look and wiped her tears. She headed over to him and *Slap*. She slapped him.

"Why aren't you showing any emotion even though...e-even though W-Witch died!" She screamed, hurt written all over her face. He scowled and touched his reddened cheek. This caused the others to look in his way.  
"You guys are overreacting…" He judged as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. The girls gasped, while the boys gritted their teeth in anger.

"How can you say that!" Infinity yelled, his facial expression mixed with hurt and shock. Esper sighed.  
"I'm telling the truth...She's not dead and you guys are acting like this is her funeral." He explained as he took his hands off his cheeks and sighed yet again. His face showed boredom.  
Everyone went silent and sent him curious glares. "What are you talking about, She's not even breathing and ice cold which means she's dead!" Master cried, her hands still in touch with Witch's.  
Esper sighed and started sitting on his dynamos. "For once can you let me explain or is it your hobby to interrupt people?" He cackled as his face revealed a smirk.  
"Add, stop your nonsense and tell us what you know." Serpah monotonously demanded, her face showed hints of worry while it was filled with annoyance over Add's behavior.  
Add continued cackling and started smirking. "Well...I think it's time for you to know what she's been hiding from you guys…" He told the, a hint of excitement shown in his voice.

Everyone looked at him, each with a "What!?" expression. He smirked at their reactions and began explaining.

"It all started with this….."

 _~Flashback~_

" _A-Add….I don't think I can hold up much longer…." A purple haired Witch panted as she grabbed hold of a white-haired Esper's shoulder._

 _He scowled and shot her a glare. "That's what you get for not listening to me...so pathetic kekeke…" He responded as wrapped his hands around her shoulder to hold her up._

 _She weakly smiled at him. "B-Be glad that I didn't listen to you...b-because if I didn't reopen the portal, you would be stuck here along with the Rebellious and Transformed characters…" She panted as she grabbed her heart with her other hand._

 ___He smirked. "You still have the spirit in you even though you are slowly breaking down..kekeke…" He cackled as he sent her a another smirk._

 _She smiled. "You make me sound like some kind of fungus or something...really?" She asked as she sent him a weak smile._

 _He frowned. "Just don't over do it ok?" He asked, his face now filled with worry._

 _She chuckled. "W-Who would've thought that you could even say comforting words Esper…." She giggled before she started panting._

_Esper's eyes grew wide. "If only you didn't reopen the portal...then you wouldn't have to suffer like this AND make me take of you….which disgusts me…" He sneered before he let out a sigh._

 _Witch looked up and carefully sighed. "I had to….if I didn't sooner or later, everyone would be stuck here without a way out...and y-you know that…" She whispered as she closed her eyes and leaned on his shoulder._

_He frowned. "Just sleep…." He whispered as he laid her head on his lap and sighed._

 _~Flashback End~  
_  
After he explained what had happened, everyone just stared at him with shocked looks.

"It seems that Witch has been reopening the portal every few hours which has been causing a lot of stress on her body…" Esper explained as he received questioning looks from the others.

"B-But..Why does she have to reopen the portal!?" Master asked, her eyebrows wrinkled into a worried expression.

Everyone nodded with her. Esper raised a brow. "If she didn't, the Rebellious and Transformed would be stuck in the Imperial dimension forever…" He explained before he let out a yawn.

"You see….the Rebellious and Transformed characters where only suppose to be here for a few hours, but they stayed even longer which resulted in the portal closing.." He continued.

"Witch noticed this and used her dimensional powers to reopen the portal every few hours to make sure that it didn't close…, but reopening the portal caused her body to be strained to the limit….." He continued as she eyed everyone in the room to make sure that they were listening.

Suddenly, Infinity spoke up. "Wait...you said that her body was strained to the limit, so doesn't that mean that she's dead?" He asked, a glint of hope resided in his eyes.

Esper shook his head in which meant "no". "You see, Witch used her powers over the limit, but she's still alive…,but barely…" He replied as he pointed to her body.

A hint of hope gleamed in Infinity's eyes and he rushed up to Esper. He started shaking him like crazy which made Esper get annoyed. "If she's still alive then why isn't he breathing, why is she ice cold, is there a way for us to save her?" He furiously asked Esper while continuously shaking him.

"Wo, Wo, Wo...Hold it!" Esper shouted as he slapped away Infinity's arm and cursed.

"That brat…." He muttered under his breath. He looked at Infinity and sighed.

"Ok..Witch is still alive(if you can call her "alive"), well not technically...It's more like she's died..,but she still has a spirit...If her spirit is not in her body, that results in her body not moving/breathing/being cold...and yes we can save her…" Esper told them as he counted all the questions he answered.

Infinity's eyes grew wide. "HOW!? TELL ME!" He shouted as if he was willing to give up all he had to save her.

Esper asked, "Are you willing to do anything to save her?"  
Infinity nodded.  
"Are you willing to do ANYTHING!?" He asked again.  
"Yes! ANYTHING!" He replied.

Esper smirked and thought for a moment. "Well...if you're willing to go back to the past and stop her from reopening the portals which could stop her from dying..,BUT it could result in you being stuck here FOREVER…or you dying" Esper told Infinity with a smirk on his face.

Infinity looked desperate. "I'll do it!" He announced as he grabbed hold of his sword and Conwell.

Esper frowned. "I rather not do that...Instead why don't I go search for her spirit in the dimension portals?" He suggested to Infinity.

Infinity looked confused. "Wait...her soul is stuck in the dimension portals?" He cluelessly asked. Esper nodded and replied by saying, "Where else do you think a Dimension Witch's soul goes? To a Nasod Factory? No..".

Esper started cackling and smirked. "Well...I better find that brat's soul before the portal closes and I get stuck here with you brats.." He announced as he opened a portal using his Dynamos.

"Be careful Esper!" Asura called out from behind Infinity, worry written all over her facial expressions.

Esper cackled again. "I don't need to hear that from you foxy…" He cackled as he stepped into the portal and disappeared into a void of darkness.

Everyone looked worried. Would he come back safe? Would Witch's soul be lost forever? Would they be stuck here forever? So many unanswered questions…..

Reader….It's time for the climax of this story in the next chapter. Find out what happens to the characters when two of their members disappear in thin air and more disappear with them….

Maybe…..it will be a happy ending….Maybe it would be a bad ending…..Who knows...It's up to you reader….Let your imagination soar into a void of ideas….

~ **Until next time~  
** **~If there is a next time~**

Well that was a weird chappie! xDD. I feel bad now. OwO…  
I bet I explained it really weird in the story, so to clarify it:

Witch "died" due to the stress of reopening the portal  
She's still living...kinda..Its that her soul is gone, so her body doesn't move/breath at all.  
Witch died…,but didn't die technically. Her body is not moving because her soul is trapped. How did her soul get trapped? It probably got stuck in the dimension portals when her soul escaped from it's body. Something like that.

I don't know. I was making things up as I wrote. xDDD. Actually I made a pre-written chapter in a notebook, but this chapter turned out a bit different from the one in the notebook. X33333.

Also...I'm thinking of ending this story in the next 2 chapters. The next one will be the climax and the one after would be like them going through the portal or something. There will probably be an epilogue after the last chapter for this story. I'm not sure. YET. So, if you guys want an epilogue of this story: Go ahead and tell me in you review!  
And Bye Bye~! Also, can anyone tell me what "Life" is for my stories? When I go to Doc Manager it says my chapter/story name and then it says "life". It says like 63 days or 45 days or something. Does that mean like after that number of days, my chapter will disappear from my story? /O_O/


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Important Notice-**

To all my readers and viewers, this is an important notice(Not a chappie) that I created. I am here to tell you that I will be on hiatus mode starting tomorrow(8/13/15) because I am taking a vacation to Minnesota in the U.S.A. QwQ...I will NOT be updating for more than 4-5 days due to me going to Minnesota.(And I can't take my laptop with me and the house I'm staying at for vacation has no WI-FI). I will return by the 17th of August! xDD

I will miss you all(For less than a week)! QwQ. TTvTT . I WILL BE BACK TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES THAT HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATED FOR A LONG TIME~!. x333333

And I hope you guys keep believing in yourselves.(Anna-onee I talking about you! QwQ). And let the light guide you to the right road!~Hikari-No-Aria...is now signing off.


	11. I'm BACK!

Hiya~! Guys~! I'm back! Well I was back yesterday night, but I'm officially back now! xDDDD. I REALLY missed you guys! TTvTT I'm SO SO SO SO SO Sorry! I expected to be back by the 17th or so, but there was a change in schedule and I came back the night of the 21st. I'm SORRY! QwQ, But I'm back now and I'm ready to update my stories! WOOOOOOOOOO! Well see you guys soon!


	12. Chapter 9- The Portal

**Hi Guys~! I'm back with the latest chappie of this story! C: The last time I updated this story was...I forgot...since it was so long ago..! Well it's been probably a month or two since I've updated. And I haven't updated this story like in a while. DXX.. SO..yeah..(Aria just get this intro over with please! *SLAPS*) -w-...Well I guess I talk too much! xDD. Let's get this story started! xDD**

 ** **~The Portal~**** ** **  
(DiE's POV)**** **  
** **  
** **"** **I don't need to hear that from you foxy…"**

That was the last sentence I said before I stepped into the dimensional portal. What was hidden inside might be surprising for the others(Not including Magical Girl), but I was already familiar with what inside.

Dozens, Thousands, Millions, Billions, and Trillions of doors, portals, and wormholes were scattered in no particular order.

 **"** **Where am I going to find her when I don't even know where to start!?" I groaned as I opened one of the door and peeked into it. I quickly closed it in a hurry.**

 **"** **I must never open that door again" I noted to myself as I remembered what was behind that door. "Well...I think I might have an idea where she might of gone…" I whispered as I started typing rapidly on my Dynamo Keyboard( How did I even think of this!?).**

 **"** **Dynamos, tell me the location of the Portal of the Past…" I commanded in a strict voice.(What does DiE say when he want's his dynamos to say something!? qq I don't know!)**

 **"** **Y-Yes Esper…" His dynamos responded in a monotone voice.(I don't know how dynamos respond).**

The screen(What screen!?) flashed a bright light and a laser shot out of nowhere(This doesn't make sense) directing the path to the specific portal. "Kekeke...this is going to be easy…" Add cackled as he followed the laser. "You'll be coming back Witch...if it's the last thing I do…"

 ** _With the Elgang…_**

 **Infinity sighed as she cradled the body of Witch.**

 **"** **That Esper better get back here soon." he muttered as he gazed pitifully at Witch's body in his arms.**

 **Night put a hand on Infinity's shoulder. Her eyes were rimmed with red.**

 **"** **He will Infinity. Esper cares about Witch...in his own ways. He will come back and she'll be okay." Night said reassuringly. "Besides, you're not the only one who's worrying. We can't be stuck here forever. Remember, Esper has to come back or he'll be stuck in this...this…this Imperial dimension with the rest of us."**

 **"** **She's right." Tactical came up behind Night. "Esper's gonna have to come back, whether he likes it or not."**

 **While the three Transformed friends conversed, Master had collapsed on the ground, still crying.**

 **"** **It's-it's-it's all my fault!" she bawled. "I-if-if I hadn't brought y-you guys here, it-it-th-this wouldn't have happened!" She buried her face in her hands and looked regretfully at her poor counterpart's body.**

 **Knight saw this and went over to her and sat next to her. Her crying just made him feel even worse so he put his arms around her, instantly filling her with warmth and comfort.**

 **"** **It's not your fault." he said soothingly as he closed his eyes and opened them to reveal a weak smile.**

 **Master looked up at him, lilac eyes on crimson.**

 **"** **B-but...I said the spell. It's all my fault! Don't you see?" she shouted in anger, but her angry face then turned to a teary one.**

 **Knight said, "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. We just have to be careful."**

 **He gazed at her tenderly, and then leaned in. His warm lips touched hers and what made it better was that she didn't pull away. She was glad that Knight was with him and Knight was glad that Master was with him.**

As the two kissed, the rest of the gang looked in envy and awe. The two were a loving couple and everyone thought they were perfect for one another. All except Rune who was looking at the two with an envious aura. He looked at Master and muttered, "I loved you…"

Void caught this and watched in sadness.

Void's love for Rune...was unrequired. She would never be able to tell him...at least not anymore...

 ** **Hey everyone! This is SoulHorse! The Elgang part was my part! Just helping Aria out! Right Aria? So, thanks for reading her stories! Like this story? Love it? Favorite, follow, and review! Love Aria and her stories? Follow and favorite! RRFF Aria! She's amazing! Back to you Aria. ;D****

Hiyo~! ^^ This is Aria! As Soul-chan said, she did do the Elgang part, but I stepped in and added a few more touching yet saddening lines. For example, the RSxVP part was my doing and I added some more descriptive words to some sentences! ^^ I hoped you guys liked it even thought it was short, but I have to say it was very touching. Q^Q


	13. Chapter 10

I wish you guys a happy and merry christmas! I am so sorry for this delay all this time, but I've decided that will now be my 3rd priority in my life. Number one is of course my life and Number two is Wattpad. I've come to be quite fond of Wattpad since it has a mobile app and is very convenient to use. After all this time I left (or at least been hiatus), I've decided that I will stop writing fanfictions for a while since i need some time to think about starting to write here again. I will continue to try to update as much as I can and finish up my stories since I don't want them to end without a happy ending! ^^ Thank you for all you done guys and I hope that I can grow from this experience! Arigatou minna- Hikari-No-Aria

 **~Her Past Sin or Her Past Deed?~  
(DiE's Pov)  
** **  
**As I wandered through the endless void of time and space, I found myself face to face with a portal that swirled in the colors of crimson red, ink black, and opened up to a new dimension. "Keke...It seems that I've found the portal at last...Now to find her." I cackled as I stepped through the portal and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes and found myself in a sunny meadow that was overgrown by a numerous amount of clovers. The intense sun gleamed and struck my eyes which made me groan in discomfort.

"Damn this sunlight.." I muttered as I tried to squint through the rays of sunlight and looked around the meadow for any signs of her.

After I started walking, voices of people echoes through my ears. "Where are these voices coming from.." I groaned as I tried to locate the people who were speaking.  
Then I found them…

Lower in the meadow was a stream where a bridge towered over it and rocks bordered the edges. On one side of the stream were two kids, who looked similar to…

Infinity and Witch? No...it wasn't them..it was back when they were only Stealth Knight and Battle Magician. As I made my way over to them, I found them happily chatting with each other.

"Hey Els! Look what I made for you!" Witch exclaimed happily as she showed Infinity the wreath she made out of some flowers in the meadow.

"Wow! Thanks Ai! I'll treasure it!" He piped as Witch placed the wreath on his head and smiled. "Don't be silly Els! The flowers will die before you can even Job Change!" She told him in a very knowledgeable tone and smiled proudly.

"I'll show you Ai! I'll treasure this wreath until I Job Change! I promise you that!" Infinity promised as he showed Witch his pinky and she shook it. "Pinky Promise?" She asked and he nodded.

"Pinky Promise Ai.." He muttered as they shook their pinkies and then laughed. The two got up and then started playing a game of tag with one another. They soon disintegrated into dust like faded memories. I could only stare at them as they vanished.

"That was a happy time.." I heard a voice tell me and I quickly turned my head. Sitting on the edge of the bridge was Witch, her feet dangling from the edge and her hands holding her up. Her body looked faded like a ghost, but more visible...I guess that's what you call someone's soul.

"I figured you be here…" I told her as I slowly headed over to where she was and looked at her sternly. "How did you know?" She muttered as her eyes shifted from looking at the flowing river to my eyes.

"Time...Time was the hint…" I told her as I placed my arms on the railing and then leaned against them while staring out into the meadow.

"You've always told me that you wished that you could change all the little mistakes in your past, but then laughed when you realized it was impossible. Trying to change your past is like trying to change your timeline, but that doesn't mean that you couldn't be stuck in your past fantasies.." I told her as I eyed her from the corner of my pupil and she eyed me back.

"Your funny Esper..I never wanted to be stuck here...I never did…" She told me and I raised a brow. "You know that you're quite bad at lying right. Keke…" I cackled as she turned pink.

"Who said I was lying!?" She shouted, anger was hinted in her voice. I only grinned slyly and she gritted her teeth. I watched as she summoned her staff and pointed it at me.

"I think it's time you go back Esper! Before you get yourself in more pain!" She shouted which just made me raise a brow and then sighed.

"You've noticed heh?" I confessed and she replied, "You can't hide things from me in this place. I know and I feel all the emotions and pain that gets emitted in this place. The only feelings I've felt in this place are happiness and love that means that you are in pain Esper! I know you are! You shouldn't have followed after me! You know that it damages your physical body!".

I just stared coolly at her. "I see...So you won't come back will you?" I asked and she shook her head violently. I only sighed in disappointment. "And I thought I could get you to come back without any means of violence…" I muttered and gave her an insane grin.

She flinched and then her eyes sharpened. "Bring it on Esper...I won't go down without a fight." She told me boldly and I only grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Pathetic! You're so Pathetic Kekeke!" I cackled as I comboed her and comboed her until I watched her groan in pain.

"Y-You!" She growled as she fell down and touched her electrifying shoulder. "You're weak now Witch. Your pathetically weak." I bluntly told her as I watched her eyes grow wide.

"W-WHat do you know!? Do you know how much I've tried to change it!?' She screamed as she tugged on her pigtails in frustration and I only looked at her blandly.

"Change what?" I asked and I watched as tears streamed down her face and I blinked. "God dammit! Don't cry! Why are you crying for!?" I panicked as I tried to find a handkerchief somewhere, but then sighed when I couldn't find one in my pocket.

I opened a random portal and then pulled out a bright green handkerchief with butterflies. I handed it to her and she blew into it like a trumpet. "Next to remind to get ear plugs.." I mumbled to myself as I pulled my fingers inside my ears and hoped that the honking would stop.

After about 2 more times, the honking had stopped and I sighed in relief. "Calm down? Keke. You look pathetic like that." I told her as I watched as she sniffled and then sighed. "Now tell me why you are so desperate to stay here and what the hell is the thing you want to change!?" I cursed as I scratched my head in frustration.

She sniffled again and wiped her eyes. She then faced the river and lowered her head. "It was all my fault...I wasn't strong enough to save him Esper..I was so weak back then that I couldn't even say "I'm Sorry"." She explained as the setting suddenly changed.

The sky had turned a deep black as storm clouds covered the sky. We were now levitating in mid-air and below us was an...an shrine?

I looked around quickly and found out where we were. "Feita….this is Feita isn't it Witch!? And isn't that the Altar of Dedication!?" I asked her as I saw a familiar monster...Berthe

I could hear shouting and sounds of battle from below. "This happened before we met you in Velder, Esper. It was back when it was only Infinity, Night, Vete, Seraph, and I. We were only in our first job classes and we didn't meet you or the others yet." She told me as the scenery changed.

We were now inside the altar and a battle was taking place. "I was a coward Esper...I was a coward…" She mumbled and I didn't know what she meant until I saw the battle before my eyes.

Seraph was desperately trying to shield the others with Moby and Remy while Night tended to Vete's wounds. Elsword and Aisha were still fighting, but were injured badly.

"Ha! You humans are pathetic! You and your scrawny little friends should of never of messed with us demons!" Berthe shouted as he howled and stunned Infinity and Witch.

"Magical Makeup!" I heard her shout as her previous self transform and desperately tried to throw starballs at the demon.

"Sword Fall!" I heard Infinity's past self shout as numerous swords appeared in the sky and fell to damage the demon. He roared in pain and then sent a piece of the ground in their way.

"ELS!" I heard Witch's past self scream as she desperately tried to teleport away from the attack, but failed.

"Els! GRAB MY HAND!" She shouted, but she didn't reach him in time. She had already teleported away and Infinity was down stuck under the piece of rock.

"Argh! A-A-I! Run Away! Now! Take everyone with you! Teleport away!" Infinity's past self shouted as he sent Witch's past self a weak smile. She started crying….Witch started crying.

"I left him there Esper...I left Infinity there! I was a coward!" She whimpered as I watched as her past self teleported everyone back safely to Feita while he was still struggling to get free.

"Esper...I couldn't change it...it was because of me...t-that..it happened.." She cried out as tears bursted from her eyes and she coughed out blood.

"Esper...I'm sorry..I can't go back…"

Well I hoped you liked it! I'll try to update as soon as I can! :D. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait!


End file.
